No importa la Sangre
by Lai Riddle
Summary: Belle, la hija de el Señor Tenebroso, está en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Mientras intenta convertirse en una mortífaga digna de sus filas, empieza a sentir un sentimiento especial hacia el joven Sirius Black, alguien a quien ella creía odiar.
1. Prefacio: Insomnio

_2__ de Septiembre, 4:10 am_

_Acabo de mirar el reloj y me he dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. No he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, esto es absolutamente insoportable. No entiendo por qué todo esto me afecta tanto, ahora, después de seis años en el colegio. No tiene sentido. Apenas llevo un día en Hogwarts y ya estoy harta. "¿Qué te pasa, Riddle? Has soportado todos estos años, puedes aguantar uno más aquí", me ha dicho Sev, hace un rato. Sí. Qué fácil. Me gustaría verle a él en mi lugar._

_La gente me evita__. Me temen. Pero a la vez soy el centro de todas las miradas…Todo el mundo me observa, vigila mis movimientos. Nunca se sabe cuando la hija del Señor Tenebroso puede ponerles en peligro…_

_Sobrellevé esta situación relativamente bien durante los cursos anteriores, todo gracias a mi "faceta fría e inalterable". Así es como me ven. Un témpano hecho persona, cuyo inhumano padre está causando atrocidades en el exterior. Alguien a quien no se le puede llevar la contraria, pues eso podría causarles la muerte… Quizás se creen que mi padre va a preocuparse de los problemas que su hija adolescente pueda tener en la escuela, quizás creen que va a venir, va a perder el precioso tiempo que está empleando en su causa, para encargarse del asunto personalmente. Por favor…  
_

_En su vida se ha preocupado por mí, en absoluto. Creo… creo que lo habré visto tan sólo tres, quizás cuatro veces. Pero no me importa. Me conformo con estar en sus filas. En su círculo de confianza. Poder contribuir en la causa que está llevando a cabo recompensa la mayoría de sufrimiento que he vivido. Sé que si sigo sus paso, algún día llegaré a ser como él. Entonces, sí que tendrán razones para temerme. _

_Pero es aburrido no tener nadie que te pueda llevar la contraria, nadie con quien pelear, nadie que ose dirigirme la palabra. Bien, casi nadie. Obviamente, todos los Slytherin me tienen en un pedestal. Cómo odio cuando fingen ser mis amigos... Me tratan bien por miedo, como todos. Y por interés, por supuesto. De nuevo creen que por ser los "amiguitos" de la heredera del mago más grande de todos los tiempos, se van a ganar un buen puesto en sus filas…_

_Aparte de ellos, solo puedo considerar "amigo"__, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, a Severus. Quizás, de vez en cuando, a Regulus. Pero Sev está demasiado ocupado yéndole detrás a esa maldita Gryffindor, Evans. Espero con ansia el momento en que se de de morros con la realidad y se de cuenta de que esa pelirroja vive por y para Potter. Entonces podré decirle "¿Te lo dije, o no?"._

_Y, bueno, otros que, ya sea por su limitada capacidad intelectual, o porque simplemente les gusta incordiar a todos los que tengan más cerebro que ellos, se atreven a hablarme, son los "auto-proclamados" Merodeadores, grupo formado por el amor de Lily y rival de Sev, James Potter, y sus compañeros de fatigas, Remus Lupin, un tal Pettigrew, del cual no conozco su nombre y sinceramente, tampoco me importa, y la otra gran pieza del puzzle, el hermano de Regulus, Sirius Black, el ídolo de todas la chicas sobrehormonadas que por desgracia, tanto abundan en este colegio. Posiblemente, Black sea el que más odie. Hay que ver lo que un buen cuerpo y una reputación de chico malo pueden..._


	2. Capítulo 1 Cruce de Miradas

El ruido de las chicas despertándose y preparándose para el primer día de curso me sacó de mi frágil y ligero sueño. Comencé a moverme perezosamente en mi cama, mientras, inconscientemente, murmuraba unos ruiditos ininteligibles. Estos ruiditos hicieron que automáticamente, mis compañeras redujeran el ruido y se apresuraran más de lo que habitualmente hacían para maquillarse, peinarse y estar perfectas para la acción. Sonreí de cara a la almohada, satisfecha con el resultado, y tras unos cinco segundos de reposo, finalmente me enderecé sobre el colchón. Al hacerlo, coloqué mi mano sobre algo duro. Miré hacia allí, dónde, entre las sábanas, asomaba el diario que había estado escribiendo por la noche. Debí quedarme dormida mientras lo hacía. Lo cogí y abrí la página en la que había escrito, marcada por la pluma que usé, mientras con la otra mano me frotaba los ojos. Estaba rendida, muerta de sueño. Si no hubiera sido el primer día de curso, sin dudarlo me habría quedado durmiendo. Sacudí la cabeza, con la esperanza de que el movimiento brusco me despertara un poco, y bajé los pies al suelo, helado. Leí lo último que había escrito, curiosa, ya que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

"_Posiblemente, Black sea el que más odie. Hay que ver lo que un buen cuerpo y una reputación de chico malo pueden…"_

Ahí quedaba inacabada la frase, así que intuí que en ese momento fue en el que me quedé dormida. En mi cara se dibujó una apenas perceptible sonrisa orgullosa, y, palpando las sábanas, cogí de nuevo la pluma, alargué el brazo para entintarla en el frasquito que reposaba en la mesita de noche, y me dispuse a terminar el escrito.

"_... __hacer de un simple cabeza hueca con menos luces que un gusarajo."_

Dejé la pluma de nuevo en la mesita, cerré el diario con un golpe seco, satisfecha con mi obra, y lo lancé de nuevo sobre la cama. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y volví a estirarme durante unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados, pensativa. En parte, se me había pasado el bajón que sufrí la noche anterior. Qué tontería, no entendía a cuento de qué me dió por sentirme tan... sola. Total, ¿quién dijo que necesitaba a alguien más? Slytherin era la casa de los verdaderos amigos, y aunque la mayoría de ellos no significaban nada para mí, Sev y Regulus eran la excepción, habían estado siempre conmigo, en lo bueno y en lo malo. ¿Para qué mas? A parte de que en el colegio tampoco quedaba mucha más gente con la que valiera la pena relacionarse... Mejor sola que horriblemente acompañada. O eso dicen. O de eso intento convencerme.

Después de aquellas reflexiones matutinas sobre mi aceptada o no soledad, me levanté por segunda vez de la cama, ahora con los ánimos a niveles más aceptables. Estiré un poco las sábanas y coloqué bien la almohada, donde justo debajo puse el diario. Me dirigí a mi baúl, saqué de él uniforme que me pondría ese día y me lo llevé, junto a todo lo necesario para la ducha, conmigo al cuarto de baño.

Tras una ducha rápida, vestirme y en general prepararme y "adecentarme", eché un último vistazo a la habitación, cogí la bolsa de cuero donde llevaba los libros y me la colgué del hombro mientras salía hacia la sala común.

La fría estancia estaba completamente vacía, por lo que que ya debería hacer rato del comienzo del desayuno. Miré el reloj, y efectivamente, pasaban unos veinte minutos. No es que me importara mucho, así que no tuve mucha prisa en el camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Justo al entrar por aquellas enormes puertas, un grupo de alumnos se cruzó en mi camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Carraspeé cuando tuve que rodearlos para poder pasar, ya que al parecer les importaba bien poco estar obstruyendo el paso. Estúpidos Gryffindor.

El grupo, capitaneado por el mayor de los Black, acompañado de Lupin y Pettigrew, con los acaramelados Potter y Evans cerrando la comparsa, hablaban y reían ruidosamente. Al pasar por mi lado, todos ellos me miraron de diferentes formas cada uno, a las que estaba más que de sobra acostumbrada y me sabía de memoria; Lupin, con algo parecido a lástima, Pettigrew, con un temor y un pánico rídiculos, Evans, con un marcado odio y rencor, ya que, según ella, yo y solo yo era la culpable de que Sev estubiera metido en "ése grupo de fanáticos psicópatas y asesinos" (pobre chica, qué inocente.), Potter, con asco y Black... bueno, Black miraba a todas las chicas con un gesto a medio camino entre la provocación y la chulería, pero a mí me dedicaba su "mirada especial", seria, indiferente, inalterable. Si Lily me odiaba por "corromper a Sev", Black debía hacerlo por hacer lo mismo con su hermano Reg. Les lancé a todos una sonrisa malévola y continué mi camino hacia la mesa sin interrupciones. Esos pequeños detalles eran los que me alegraban el día, alguien que osara mirarme con otro sentimiento que no fuera fingida amabilidad.

- Debería ir con más cuidado, ¿no, Sev? – dije en un falso tono preocupado, mientras me sentaba frente a él y junto a Reg, aún con mi sonrisa característica en los labios. Los dos me miraron algo confusos, que no se dieron cuenta de mi llegada – Quiero decir, un día de estos, si me descuido, Lily va a cogerme por los pasillos y me atacará por ser tan mala contigo... – reí para mis adentros sólo con imaginarme la escena.

El aludido, molesto, me asesinó con la mirada y acto seguido se interesó por el problema.  
- ¿Puede saberse qué te ha hecho? – preguntó, con la mirada fija en la mesa de Gryffindor – No la ...

- Acaba de salir, no la busques. – dije secamente, contestando a la pregunta que no había pronunciado. – Ah, no me ha hecho nada en especial. Aunque parece creer que las miradas matan... – añadí, recordando el exagerado odio con el que me miraba.

- Antes he estado hablando con ella – continuó, inmerso en sus pensamientos. No parecía haber oído mi último comentario.

- ¿Te ha vuelto a rogar que te desentendieras del tema? – pregunté, con una ceja arqueada. De verdad que ésa chica me sacaba de quicio, siempre que hablaba con Sev era para eso.

No contestó, así que lo interpreté como un sí. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Qué incordio... – Sev volvió a mirarme mal, aunque obviamente, eso me importaba poco o nada - ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido decirle todo ésto a esa maldita cría? – le asalté, de repente. Esa era una pregunta que llevaba en mi cabeza desde el día en que me di cuenta que Sev se moría por Lily. – Y no me refiero precisamente a lo de que creo que es un incordio.

De nuevo el silencio.

- De acuerdo, tú sabrás. – me encogí de hombros, algo arrepentida, estaba mi pagando mi odio hacia la pelirroja con él – Yo no me dejaría pisotear por un imbécil como Potter...

- ¿Puede saberse a qué viene este sermón? – se extrañó él, incómodo. - ¿Ha pasado algo, Riddle?

- No llevo un día aquí y Potter y compañía ya me tienen histérica, sólo éso. – sacudí la cabeza y me volví hacia Reg, que estaba hablando con Avery – en especial cierto hermano tuyo – sonreí irónicamente.

El chico se giró hacia a mí.

- Ah, ése. – hizo un gesto con la mano, cómo para que dejara pasar el asunto – Entiendo tu estrés, entonces.

- Si, nadie mejor que tú, ¿no? – hice una mueca – Menos mal que desde que se fue a vivir con Potter ya no tienes que aguantarlo en tu casa... Yo no habría soportado tanto. – sonreí angelicalmente, guardándome para mí los detalles sobre lo mal que podría haber acabado el hermano de Reg si yo estuviera en su lugar. Reg sonrió también, pues conocía profundamente lo mucho que detestaba a su hermano mayor.

- Bueno – interrumpió Sev, en su voz se notaba que estaba ligeramente harto del tema – Mejor será que empecemos a ir hacia la clase de Defensa, y mucho mejor sería que dejáseis de hablar de esa panda

- Si quieres volvemos al tema de Evans, cómo quieras – sugerí inocentemente, mientras nos levantábamos él y yo de la mesa. Volvió a asesinarme con la mirada – Está bien... Nos vamos, Reg. Ya nos veremos a la hora de la comida.

Reg se despidió con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Sev y yo caminemos hacia la clase, charlando... de acuerdo, no, me pasé el trayecto remarcando lo mucho que odiaba al fabuloso grupo de Gryffindor y dándole a él una mini-charla sobre "lo que se debe consentir y lo que no de esos malcriados ineptos", tema del que nos desviemos cuando él empezó a hablar de Lily.

- Cambiando de tema – concluyó Sev, afortunadamente - ¿Dónde... dónde has estado éste verano? – preguntó, inseguro. Sabía muy bien por donde iban los tiros, por supuesto.

- En el apartamento de la playa con toda mi familia, si te parece – le contesté bruscamente, acelerando el paso - ¿Dónde crees? – solté un bufido, exasperada - En mi casa. Sola. Sin ver a nadie – Sev iba a interrumpirme – Y obviamente, no le he visto. De verdad, Sev, parece que no conozcas mi situación. ¿Te crees que a venir a visitarme …? – me reí yo sola ante esa semejante tontería, con amargura – Por Merlín, no puedo ni llegar a imaginar…

- Conozco perfectamente tu situación, Belle – atajó él, con dureza. Bajó la voz – A lo que me refiero es que… Ya sabes, es nuestro último curso… – me miró con preocupación – ¿Qué pasará luego?

Me mordí el labio inferior, pensativa, mientras aminoraba el paso, por lo que finalmente me quedé parada. Sev me imitó y se detuvo a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso ahora, así que evité su mirada y hablé, quitándole importancia al tema.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso… No hay que ir tan rápido – sentencié, intentando parecer convincente.

El chico me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, sin confiar del todo en lo que le decía, hasta que finalmente cedió y retomó el paso, lento. Me quedé un momento parada, pensando en lo que me había dicho, y automáticamente, sin darme cuenta, me toqué el antebrazo… Desde siempre había deseado con todas mis fuerzas convertirme en una Mortífaga, y, ahora, que cada vez estaba más cerca el momento, no sabía por qué, pero sentía algo parecido a miedo. ¿Es que quería echarme atrás?


	3. Capítulo 2 Juego y ofensa

Sev se me había adelantado hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ya esperaba sentado en el pupitre. Cuarta fila a la izquierda, cómo año tras año. Proferí un leve suspiro de fastidio, me coloqué bien la mochila y fui a sentarme a su lado, caminando a paso firme y mirando al frente, notando como decenas de ojos me seguían ansiosos, nerviosos. Yo seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos sobre nuestro futuro, el de Sev y el mío. No me valía la pena molestarme por eso, ya que tampoco podía hacer mucho en mi situación.

- Déjalo – murmuró Sev de repente, sin dejar de mirar la pizarra – No pienses más en ello.

Vaya, podía ser "sensible" en algunas ocasiones.

- Lo sé – respondí quedamente, apoyando el brazo en el pupitre y la cabeza en la palma de la mano – De todas formas, tienes ra….

Entonces, un ruidoso grupo de alumnos irrumpió en la clase, interrumpiendo mi momento de sinceridad. Eran Potter y compañía, como no podía ser de otra manera. Puse los ojos en blanco, aburrida. Sev, al contrario, miraba fijamente a Lily, demasiado ocupada abrazando a James como para dedicarle un mínimo saludo.

- No se puede ser más pava. – sentencié, sin reparar ni un segundo en que estuvieran todos los Merodeadores a poca distancia y que podían oírme perfectamente.

Y, efectivamente, alguno de ellos tenía que hacerlo.

Black había oído mi amable opinión sobre Lily y ahora me miraba con las cejas arqueadas. Aún así, me sonreía con sorna. Sacudí la cabeza, exasperada, al parecer a Black le daba exactamente igual que estuviera metiéndome con la novia de su mejor amigo. Capté la mirada que Lily le dedicó a Sev y la que iba dirigida a mi, la cual le mantuve hasta que no tuvo otra opción que desviarla hacia su adorado Potter. Volví a mirar a Black y para mi sorpresa, me lo encontré sentado encima del pupitre de detrás mío, con las piernas colgando hacia mi silla, charlando animadamente con Lupin, que por supuesto, se había sentado como una persona normal y corriente en su sitio. Dejando de lado la buena de educación de Lupin o la falta de ésta de Black a la hora de ocupar sus asientos, noté que el hermano de Reg estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi persona, haciendo peligrar mi muy adorado espacio vital. Lo que me faltaba, aguantar cerca al descerebrado aquél.

- ¿Te mueves hacia tu sitio o prefieres que lo haga yo? – sugerí con una extremadamente fingida sonrisa, de las mejores de mi repertorio.

Sirius esbozó media sonrisa y volvió la cabeza hacia mí con chulería, algo que, me apostaba cualquier cosa, sabía que odiaba con toda mi alma.

- Vaya – chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo decepción. – ¿Tanto te molesta tener a alguien normal cerca? – preguntó, sin moverse un ápice de su sitio. – Con normal me refiero a alguien que no tenga ningún parecido con una culebra. – lanzó una mirada cargada de odio hacia Sev.

Negué con la cabeza.

- En realidad me molesta que puedas contagiarme algo. La rabia o alguna enfermedad muggle peor. – ladeé la cabeza e hice una mueca angelical – por eso de andar con sangre-sucia y demás – y entonces yo sonreí a Lily, que me fulminaba con sus ojos verdes desde su sitio junto a Potter.

- Más debería preocuparme yo, ¿no? – esperé paciente, con los ojos entrecerrados, a ver qué tontería soltaba – Tú podrías llegar a envenenarme con tan solo tocarte, seguro.

Reí sin ganas ante las ideas disparatadas de aquél loco.

- Oh, no sufras. Eso solo pasa cuando muerdo – _bromeé_. Acto seguido le sonreí mostrando mi brillante dentadura.

Black se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, con sus ojos grises clavados en los míos. Parecía estar concentrado en algo sumamente importante, pensativo, preocupado. Algo imposible teniendo en cuenta la patética capacidad que debía tener su cerebro.

Normalmente, nadie me ganaba en «mantener miradas», pues rara vez llegaba a sentirme intimidada, pero en ese momento… sentí cómo si estuviera dejando entrar a Black dentro de mis pensamientos. Y no utilizando Legeremancia, obviamente. Desvié la vista, molesta, esperando, o más bien deseando, no haber quedado cómo cualquier chica débil de Hogwarts, aquellas que se sonrojan y ríen tontamente cuando su ídolo, Sirius Black, les dirige la mirada. Yo no era una de esas, y él muy bien lo sabía.

Volví a mirarle tras un par de segundos inspeccionando las frías losas del suelo. Puse los ojos en blanco. En el rostro de Black volvía a estar esa mueca chulesca que a todas, menos a mí, volvía locas. Afortunadamente.

- Estaría bien comprobarlo. – dijo entonces, intentando parecer serio.

Abrí los ojos cómo platos. Qué lástima de chico, cada vez estaba más desesperado. Tanto, que incluso era capaz de lanzarme indirectas a mí. Hice una mueca de asco, cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré hondo, intentando tranquilizarme para no sacar la varita y matarlo allí mismo.

- Más quisieras. – le contesté entonces, siguiéndole el juego. Sev, que nos escuchaba desde hacía rato, me miró totalmente alarmado. Posiblemente debía estar sufriendo por si me había vuelto loca. En cualquier otro caso, Black ya estaría tendido en el suelo en un estado cercano a la muerte. Pero esta vez, no sabía por qué, me divertía comportarme de esa forma.

- El problema es que pondríamos demasiado celoso a mi hermano – pronunció esas palabras como si en realidad le supusieran un problema real.

- ¿Qué-quieres-decir-con-eso, Black? – exigí con voz aterciopelada, remarcando especialmente su apellido. Esto ya estaba pasando de castaño oscuro y había que cortar por lo sano. Todo el juego que seguíamos desde antes había acabado.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. – sonrió burlonamente – Riddle.

Existía en Hogwarts el rumor de que Reg y yo estábamos… como decirlo, saliendo. Rumor completamente falso, pura invención de la primitiva mente de Sirius, que había empezado a extenderlo desde hacía por lo menos un par de años.

- Así… así que es eso, ¿no? Ya entiendo – murmuré, después de cavilar en mi mente diferentes y retorcidos pensamientos. Black me miró confuso, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué entiendes, Slytherin? – preguntó, exasperado.

- Aquí el que está realmente celoso eres tú – sonreí triunfante. ¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir antes?

- Celoso. ¿Yo? – rió con ganas, aunque yo no borré mi triunfal sonrisa de la cara – ¿De ti? Vamos, ¿te crees que por ser quién eres todo el mundo se muere por estar junto a ti? Tienes un grave problema.

- Obviamente que no, porque, además, la que tiene el problema no soy yo – hice una pausa, para ponerlo más nervioso – Lo que te pasa es que estás acostumbrado a llevarte a todas y cada una de las chicas de calle… pero, ¡oh! – me señalé a mi misma – la única que nunca podrás conseguir, casualmente se lleva muy bien con tu odiado hermano. – sonreí maliciosamente – saca tus propias conclusiones, pero sabes perfectamente que no me equivoco.

Black me miró con repugnancia, gesto que me llenó de alegría, pues si no tuviera razón en lo dicho, se habría reído en mi cara.

- Retorcida víbora. – espetó, volviéndose a su sitio. Sonreí.

- Patético perro faldero – le contesté yo, asegurándome de que lo oía.

Entre tanto, Sev se había quedado completamente a cuadros observando nuestra _amistosa_ conversación. No me dio tiempo a darle muchas explicaciones, pues el profesor, que ya lo dábamos por perdido, apareció por la puerta, para desilusión de todos. La clase fue bastante normal, siempre teniendo en cuenta que era la primera de nuestro último curso y que la palabra ÉXTASIS se repetía por lo menos tres veces en una misma frase. Lancé un par de miradas a Black, que, para mi sorpresa, seguía igual de molesto, y con eso me quedo corta. Normalmente, después de nuestras _agradables_ peleas, a los cinco minutos se olvida de lo sucedido y sigue mirándome como las demás chicas del colegio. Y no necesitaba nada más para que se confirmara mi hipótesis sobre los celos de Black.

- Pero… ¿se puede saber que juego te traes con el maldito Black? – exigió Sev, en voz baja, nada más salir de la clase. Lo miré con indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué? – hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia – Déjalo. ¿No te das cuenta? Ahora no me dirigirá la palabra para nada, - sonreí orgullosa – he herido su ego, su grandísimo ego.

- Ahora en serio, – esperó mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas – no... no es por ser aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo, pero… - me miró como disculpándose. No entendí nada.

- ¿Qué? – espeté, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿De verdad crees que Black, Sirius Black, pueda sentir celos de su hermano… por ti? – Sev volvió a mirarme, con precaución.

- Ja. – lo fulminé con la mirada – Es el _quiero y no puedo_. Tiene a absolutamente todas las chicas a sus pies, pero eso no es suficiente para él. Es todo demasiado fácil. Y soy… un reto. Una meta. La _inalcanzable, imposible_. – sonreí, con maldad. Sin darme cuenta, había acabado deteniéndome en medio del pasillo.

Sev puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado. No parecía estar muy de acuerdo con mi hipótesis.

- Pongamos por caso que es así… - escuché atenta a Sev, sin desviar la mirada de Lily, que nos observaba desde lejos - ¿No te sientes cómo un trofeo?

- Sev, es Sirius Black – contesté rápidamente, como si tan solo eso lo explicara todo – ¿Crees que me importa mucho lo que pueda pensar de mí?

- Ya sé que no, pero…

- Siempre puedo pagarle con la misma moneda – interrumpí al chico, sonriendo siniestramente.

- Vale – murmuró él, dando por zanjado el tema. Empezó a caminar, pero llegué a atisbar en su rostro una sonrisa igual de siniestra que la mía.

- Eh, vamos – dije, dándole un codazo después de volver a alcanzarlo – Hay temas muchísimo más interesantes que nuestro amigo Black. – fingí pensar algo en profundidad – La repelente de Gryffindor, por ejemplo – comenté esto en voz más alta de lo normal, pues la aludida iba solo unos metros por delante nuestro. En realidad, ella y toda la comparsa.

- Déjalo, venga – se molestó Sev, acelerando el paso hacia la siguiente clase. Lily lo miró preocupada, y obviamente, luego me fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

- De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está el chiste? – exigió Reg, incrédulo.

Estábamos en el Gran Comedor, pues ya era la hora de la cena. El día había pasado rápido, pero aún así, fue extremadamente aburrido. Los profesores creían que repitiéndonos la palabra "ÉXTASIS" íbamos a centrarnos algo más en nuestros estudios, pero aún así seguíamos pasando ligeramente del tema.

A Sev no se le ocurrió otra cosa que contarle mi pequeño percance con Sirius a Reg, mi magnífica hipótesis incluida. Y eso le sentó como una patada en el estómago al pequeño de los Black, por razones obvias.

Le pisé el pie a Sev por debajo de la mesa, sonriendo alegremente.

- No hay ningún chiste, porque todo esto no tiene ninguna importancia, ¿vale? – miré a Sev – Bocazas.

- ¿Y de verdad crees que mi hermano quiere algo contigo? – la misma pregunta dos veces estaba empezando a hacerme sentir realmente mal.

- ¿Pero se puede saber por qué os parece tan descabellado? – pregunté, ofendida.

Se miraron entre ellos dos, pero no me contestaron.

- Me parece que es obvio… - empezó a decir Reg.

- Oh, por favor. – puse los ojos en blanco – Dejemos el tema. Al fin y al cabo, en realidad tampoco sé si es cierto…

- ¡Por fin dices algo sensato! – se sorprendió Sev.

- Pero yo lo sigo creyendo igual – sonreí, no pensaba rendirme.

- ¿Y qué ganas tú con eso? – la suspicacia con la que Sev digo aquello me hizo intuir a qué se refería en realidad.

Reg también lo notó, lo supe por la forma forma en que me miraba. Crispado, ansioso y ofendido.

- ¡Sigo odiando a tu hermano, Reg! – negué con la cabeza, incrédula y más ofendida incluso que él.

- ¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario? – se defendió, encogiendo los hombros.

- Bah. ¡Olvidadme! – lancé mi servilleta sobre la mesa, harta del tema, y me levanté bruscamente – Desde luego, no se os puede decir nada – añadí, mirando a los dos a los ojos y yéndome de allí, con la cabeza bien alta.

Caminé con decisión hacia la Sala Común, sin detenerme siquiera a comprobar si aquellos dos me seguían. Posiblemente no lo harían, me conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que en esos momentos bien poco me iba a importar lo que dijeran. Solté un bufido de indignación e hice gestos con las manos, fuera de mis casillas. No entendía como se les podía ocurrir semejante idea. Incluso con simplemente pensar "llevarme bien" con el descerebrado aquél me venían náuseas…

Me detuve en medio del pasillo, pensativa. Pensándolo bien, tampoco tenía mucho que hacer en la Sala Común, a parte de sentarme en el sillón y mirar el fuego, algo francamente aburrido. Volví hacia atrás, despacio, y caminé tranquilamente hacia el Hall, que ya empezaba a llenarse de alumnos que volvían a sus Salas Comunes. Con disimulo, me fui acercando a la gran puerta de entrada, lo más pegada a la pared posible. Nadie se percató de mi presencia… hasta que Sev y Reg salieron también del Gran Comedor. Me miraron, confusos, buscando una explicación. Reg articuló en silencio algo, "¿Dónde vas?", creí entender. Negué con la cabeza y me esfumé por la puerta, sin esperar sus reacciones. Esta vez tampoco me siguieron.

La noche era fresca, y el relente empezaba a empaparlo todo. Los jardines estaban apenas iluminados con algunas antorchas, pero aún así, me sentía a gusto. No había nadie que pudiera molestarme ni cuatro paredes en las que sentirme encerrada. Adoraba esos momentos… tranquilidad, silencio… bien, silencio aún no, pero en cuanto los demás alumnos empezaran a recogerse en sus salas comunes, sí que habría silencio. Y yo… me pasaría toda la noche de esa forma.

Esperé sentada en el pie de un árbol, lejos de la luz. Tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Con la tontería, me había levantado de la mesa sin apenas cenar. Y todo por culpa de las absurdas ideas de Sev y el posesivo de Reg. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando no volver a pensar en ello, y la apoyé en el tronco. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, pero los volví a abrir, incómoda. Diablos, tenía mucha hambre.

Me levanté de un brinco, ágil y veloz. Miré a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que ningún alumno, al igual que yo, hubiera salido fuera del castillo. Vía libre. Corrí hacia el Bosque Prohibido, a través de la vasta extensión de campo, sin mirar atrás. Llegué al fin a la linde del bosque y penetré en él, ahora más libre, más ligera, más hambrienta.


	4. Capítulo 3 Débil

La luz de la luna llena se colaba entre la tupida cúpula de hojas del Bosque Prohibido. Pese a que no se oía un alma, la rebosante actividad era incluso mayor que a la luz del día. Me paseaba por la hojarasca, silenciosa, sin rumbo, tan solo pensando en la discusión con los chicos. No es porque me sintiera mal ni mucho menos, al contrario, aún estaba asimilando que llegaran siquiera a creer eso de mí. Más bien, me preguntaba a cuento de qué se les había ocurrido esa idea. ¿Era por algo que había hecho o dicho? ¿Qué pudieron malinterpretar? Y lo más alarmante… ¿De verdad parecía que sintiera un mínimo interés por el maldito Black?  
Con el apetito calmado y más relajada, decidí que había llegado el momento de salir del oscuro bosque para volver al castillo. Eso, y que no me gustaba pasar tanto tiempo de aquella forma. Me hacía sentir más pequeña y débil, aunque fuera justamente lo contrario, ahora era simplemente mortífera. Eso estaba bien. Muy bien, de hecho.  
Agudicé el oído conforme más me acercaba al final del bosque. Se oían pasos, voces, murmullos… Para mi sorpresa, había alguien más ahí fuera, lo que significaba que no podría llegar hasta el castillo en mi forma normal. Solté un siseo agudo, molesta. Aquel día se me estaba haciendo extremadamente largo. ¿Quién se suponía que estaba a esas horas paseando por los terrenos? Agudicé el oído de nuevo, aunque tampoco necesité hacerlo, porque aquellos individuos gritaban como si se estuviera celebrando una fiesta ahí fuera. Escuché atentamente a esas dos voces, dos voces terriblemente familiares. Sólo alcanzaba a escuchar retales de la conversación, nada útiles para llegar a entender de qué hablaban, pero conseguí reconocer a los dos alumnos. Maldita sea, ¿tenía que encontrarme a Black justo en esos momentos?  
Bien.  
Tenía dos opciones dadas las circunstancias. La primera, esperar en el linde del bosque hasta que Black y Pettigrew, el otro visitante, se largaran de allí y yo pudiera volver al castillo. Opción que, realmente, no me apetecía nada. Empezaba a hacer frío y no pensaba quedarme ahí esperando sólo porque el idiota de Black estuviera ahí de picnic o lo que quisiera estar haciendo.  
Esto me llevaba a replantearme la segunda opción: avanzar hasta el castillo en mi forma no-humana, corriendo el riesgo de que aquél par se fijaran en mí. En realidad, no era tan peligroso, sólo que no estaba segura de poder resistirme a jugarles una mala pasada a los dos. Pensándolo bien, eso no era tan horrible.  
Salí del bosque lentamente, buscando con la mirada a los intrusos. Sobresaltada, me di cuenta de que estaban más cerca de lo que creía, aunque ahora ambos avanzaban hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Sev ya me había contado que Black y sus amigos se traían algo entre manos por aquél lugar, pero ese momento no era el adecuado para ponerme a investigar. Aproveché la oportunidad para cruzar los terrenos que me separaban del castillo y en pocos segundos estaba frente a la puerta de cristal de los invernaderos, los cuales conectaban con el interior del colegio. Era la forma más fácil de salir y entrar a placer del interior de Hogwarts sin ser visto. Ya en mi forma humana, apunté con la varita el candado con el que la puerta de cristal estaba cerrada, que sonó con un "click" sordo. Empujé la puerta con cuidado y la cerré tras de mí, dándole un leve golpe con el pie. Crucé la estancia, esquivando las mesas llenas de macetas, arena y diversas herramientas de botánica, vigilando también para no pisar ninguna de las ramitas esparcidas por todo el suelo.  
El pasillo estaba en completo silencio cuando irrumpí sigilosamente en él. Aún así, debía ir con cuidado, pues la Señora Norris ya había conseguido descubrirme más de una vez. Maldita gata.  
Avancé y recorrí los largos y oscuros pasillos hasta que al fin llegué a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Bajé los escalones de dos en dos, acelerando el paso y no prestando tanta atención en seguir siendo tan sigilosa y silenciosa como tan bien se me daba… Lo que fue un gran, grandísimo error.  
La excéntrica figura de Filch se situaba entre el pasillo que llevaba a mi sala común y yo. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, algo habitual en él, adornando esa cara de loco que le caracterizaba, ahora rebosante de triunfo. Caminaba hacia mí cojeando ligeramente.  
- Vaya, vaya – susurró, sorprendido –. ¿Has visto eso, querida? Una culebra de excursión.  
La señora Norris daba vueltas alrededor mío, profiriendo un molesto bufido, mientras cada vez más se le erizaba todo el pelo del lomo. Yo me mantenía inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho y una mueca de repugnancia dibujada en mi cara.  
- No dices nada, ¿eh? – el conserje seguía insistiendo. Retrocedí un par de pasos cuando se me acercó para recoger a la asquerosa gata del suelo-. Bien entonces. Vamos cría, verás cómo a partir de hoy se te pasan las ganas de salir de aventura.  
Filch hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera de allí delante de él. Le hice caso, pero le dediqué una sonrisa maliciosa. Si se pensaba que iba a someterme y permitir que me castigara, es que no conocía a Belle Riddle. En realidad, no sabía muy bien quién era, pues nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a plantearse la idea de castigarme.  
Avancemos por los pasillos, yo a un paso que sabía que le era imposible seguir y él, esforzándose por no perderme de vista. Pero no lo consiguió.  
Cambié de forma tan pronto como pude girar por uno de los muchísimos pasillos del castillo. El conserje se encontraba a muchos pasos por detrás de mí, por lo que me dio tiempo de escurrirme por uno de los muchos rincones y huecos que abundaban en el pasillo. Oí desde mi escondite cómo Filch y su gata pasaban corriendo a escasos centímetros de mí, pensando, ingenuos ellos, que yo también había echado a correr. Esperé unos minutos, inmóvil, y entonces salí de nuevo, dispuesta, ahora sí, a correr en mi forma humana hacia la sala común.  
La principal razón por la que prefería correr en mi forma natural era simplemente porque dos piernas eran más rápidas que ninguna. Ya me había encargado de comprobar eso, sí.  
Y siguiendo la rutina de sobresaltos de aquella noche, algún otro obstáculo tenía que cruzarse en mi camino otra vez, para acabar de rematarlo todo. Literalmente.  
Al volver la vista hacia delante después de comprobar que Filch no me seguía, me detuve en seco, sorprendida. Delante de mí , una figura de espaldas, mirando por una de las grandes ventanas del pasillo. No se percató de mi presencia, y si lo hizo, no me prestó atención. Retomé el paso lentamente, con cuidado de que mis pasos no resonaran en las paredes, sin hacerle mucho caso a esa figura. Entonces se giró, con despreocupación.  
Sus ojos grises se toparon con los míos. Yo desvié la mirada, molesta. Él sonrió, divertido.  
Chasqueé la lengua, con fastidio. Si, definitivamente, tenía que encontrarme a Black en todos los malditos sitios a los que iba.  
Mantuve la postura orgullosa que mostraba siempre ante él y volví a mirarle a los ojos. No parecía estar a la defensiva, como siempre estaba. Tampoco me miraba con asco o repugnancia. Había algo extraño en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante esos segundos de tensión.  
- ¿Te aburres en la cama, Riddle? – preguntó, curioso. Arqueé una ceja – Vaya, eso va a deprimir mucho a mi hermano…  
Reí para mis adentros. No supe muy bien por qué, pero aquél comentario liberó algo de mi tensión acumulada.  
- No, qué va. – contesté despreocupadamente – Y si fuera así, ¿qué pasa? – me acerqué a él, con premeditada lentitud - ¿A caso eres tú el que me va a divertir? – susurré.  
Sirius rió con ganas, aunque esa risa no se reflejó en sus ojos. Reí silenciosamente y clavé la mirada en una de las losas de piedra del suelo. Aquello se estaba volviendo raro. Muy, demasiado raro.  
Era fácil permanecer de esa manera. Ninguno de los dos hablamos, no nos movimos. Una fuerza extraña me obligaba a alzar la vista y toparme de nuevo con aquellos ojos grises. Pero no quería. No tenía sentido hacerlo. Es más, no debía hacerlo. Esos ojos… Eran preciosos, realmente. Tristes. Nunca había reparado en ellos. No, sí que lo había hecho. Aquella misma mañana. El momento en el que no pude mantenerle la mirada. Tenían algo. Antes me repelían, ahora eran como dos imanes. Hasta hoy habían sido totalmente indiferentes a mí, pero algo empezaba a cambiar.  
Era inevitable. Caí. Y me sentí estúpida por ello.  
Entonces me odié. Me odie porque no me topé con su mirada. Me odié porque aquello me entristeció. Y no estaba bien. Eso no debía hacerme sentir mal. Porque Sirius no era nada para mí.  
Clavé mis ojos en su rostro, bañado por la luz de la luna. Me di cuenta de que estábamos demasiado cerca, y la única culpable de eso fui yo. Yo me acerqué. Sin quererlo, pero lo hice.  
Suspiré, entonces él me oyó. Parecía tan confuso como yo lo estaba. Me mordí el labio inferior y comencé a alejarme de él, de espaldas. No quería perder de vista sus ojos.  
- Me voy – le espeté bruscamente, intentando parecer serena.  
Me giré de repente, evitando sus ojos. Desaparecí de allí a la mayor velocidad que me fue posible, desesperada por llegar al dormitorio y hundir la cabeza bajo la almohada.  
Aumenté la velocidad, como si alguien me persiguiera. Aunque ese alguien, no iba a aparecer.  
«_Si tu padre llegara a conocer esto…»  
_Sentí asco de mí misma. No me merecía ser la hija de Lord Voldemort. No siendo tan débil.  
No podía ser igual que las demás, no lo era.  
Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.


End file.
